


夜话

by ReviverSeed



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 写于2015年
Relationships: Rchimedes II/Ross | Creasion
Kudos: 1





	夜话

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015年

克莱尔回家的时候，露基梅德斯已经被家暴过了。他跪在坑坑洼洼的搓衣板上，左眼是被揍过的一片紫黑，头上肿起的包有三层，高度可以突破漫画边框。克莱尔跑过去把自己的创可贴分给他，但并没有什么用。露基梅德斯还是只能发出“呜呜，克莱尔君，西碳趁你不在家的时候揍我”的含糊不清的告状声。克莱尔希望他的牙齿都还健在。

西昂：“克莱尔你也在的话，就一块儿揍。”

“西碳好可怕！……啊！爸爸桑的眼镜居然还没有碎！”

“先让他把眼镜摘下来再揍。”眼镜很贵。

除了做实验时烧出来的那些破洞，露基梅德斯的白大褂也挺干净的，没有被揍飞后在地上摩擦的痕迹。西碳式的温柔，克莱尔想，大概是因为白大褂弄脏了还得洗，爸爸桑又从来不干洗衣服的活，所以还是只揍了脸。

晚饭的时候露基梅德斯敲起碗：“今天有肉吗♪有肉吗♪有肉吗西碳♪～？”

他被西昂在饭桌下踩了脚。

“没有。正常地吃饭。”西昂说。

“可是爸爸已经很久没有吃到肉了！”

“哦，我也想吃，可是没有钱。”西昂嚼着干巴巴的菜叶。

“西碳，我们上次吃肉都是我生日的时候啦……唔啊！”克莱尔的脚也被踩了一下。

“以前西碳就在后山捉过小动物当晚餐呀！”露基梅德斯争辩。

“克莱尔和我白天是在打工，不是去后山抓野鸡。不工作的家伙就别抱怨了。”

露基梅德斯丢下还没见底的碗，哭着跑向他改造成实验室的房间去了。克莱尔挺佩服他的泪腺，不过也有可能是被揍成那样的。他想盛半碗饭拿到露基梅德斯那儿。“不用理他。”西昂对他说。

哇啊，西碳今天对爸爸桑好凶，克莱尔想。他支支吾吾向西昂保证了不给露基梅德斯送饭。不送才怪呢。西昂去厨房洗碗的时候，克莱尔偷偷把桌上还热着的半碗饭端走，心想西碳虽然嘴上不承认，但还是特意留下了饭呀。他从门缝钻进露基梅德斯破破烂烂的实验室。

“爸爸桑，西碳今天为什么揍你呀？”

露基梅德斯一边扒拉着剩饭一边委屈地倒苦水。哦，过程其实挺简单，开头是露基梅德斯突发奇想打算买个相机。这东西很贵。而且没什么用，西昂是这么补充的。村里是没有卖的，得到附近的镇上才有，所以还得加上路费。所有的钱加起来可以让他们吃一周的肉都不止。但露基梅德斯确实这么决定了，而西昂不在家的时候没人拦得住他的突发奇想，他砸破了家里的存钱罐，罐里是西昂和克莱尔攒下的钱。储蓄里当然没有露基梅德斯的份，因为他从来不干有报酬的工作，然而他把罐子砸了，飞出的碎陶片正好落在下班回家的西昂脚边。西昂避开脚下满地的零钱，黑着脸走进屋。

死定了，露基梅德斯在脑里尖叫。但他还是强制自己保持冷静，就像个父亲的样子。西碳，爸爸想买个相机，露基梅德斯说。

嗯，那是什么东西？

是能把平凡的生活定格下来的神奇机器哦！

包括你吗？

是、是的哦，西碳！露基梅德斯感动得想给自家儿子一个久违的拥抱。

啊，是很不错。西昂说着，抬起头来，露基梅德斯觉得自己定格在他的暗红色眼睛里了。小孩子的眼神。在那之前，你能先把眼镜摘下来吗？西昂问。

这就是露基梅德斯熊猫眼圈的来历了。克莱尔听他讲完，也不知道该不该安慰他。啊，西碳还这么说了，该砸的是你的脑子。做爸爸的我很伤心呀。露基梅德斯说。

“嗯，跟我讲讲那种机器吧？”克莱尔说，试图引开家暴的话题。

露基梅德斯便开始讲了。

克莱尔觉得对方以前应该见过相机，但没机会用。他在黑暗中把留下来的那个碗洗完，踮着脚把它放进了橱柜里。他走进卧房，西昂不在。一定是在屋顶了，他想。于是他打开白天出门带的行囊，摸索出一个小物件，把它夹进衣服里，接着走出房门顺着梯子蹭蹭几下翻上了屋顶。西昂在那里。

“西碳！”克莱尔热情地和他打招呼。

“啊，你好，笨蛋克莱尔。”西昂回答。

“普通地称呼我克莱尔呀！”克莱尔说。西昂没有再说话，而他也没有被揍。他奇怪地问：“西碳？”

“你还在生爸爸桑的气吗？”克莱尔坐下来。

“没有，”西昂说，“那家伙睡一觉，明天就会好的。”

“唔，不说这个了，”克莱尔从衣服里摸出一个小物件，“我准备了东西给你！”

他在对方“不愧是连脑子都没有的克莱尔啊”的眼神里把东西递过去。“这是什么？”西昂问。

“最近在工厂帮忙的时候用边角料做的哦！”克莱尔说。“是孤高的战士罗斯的纹章！”

“形状好像虫蛀，”西昂把玩着那块东西，毫不留情地评价，“雕刻技术挺糟糕。”

“我会进步的！下一个我准备做爱与和平的徽章哦！”

他还想说“西碳实在不喜欢的话可以还给我”，但西昂先一步接过了话茬：“露基梅德斯怎么样了？”

“嗯？……啊，他好好地吃完晚饭了哦！”克莱尔回答。这就是家庭的联系呀，他想。

西昂低下头，看起来像在专注于手中材质不明的徽章，他把徽章翻到反面，再翻回来，再翻过去。克莱尔知道他是绝对不会说“那就好”这种话的。

“你听他讲了相机的事？”西昂说。相机是个陌生的单词，他开口的时候甚至咬到了舌头。

“嗯。”克莱尔说。晃荡的双腿蹬着屋檐，奥利吉尼亚的星空在他头顶。“西碳不憧憬吗？”

夜晚的凉风嗖嗖地吹着。西昂沉默了一会儿，声音才飘过来：

“你觉得，那家伙每天在研究的东西……魔法，如果那能做到的话，”他的声音被吹远了，“他为什么不发明个照相的魔法呢？”

“打开传送门，你看到了什么？”

这是魔王的声音。第一天，二代露基梅德斯醒来的时候，这个声音很快便随着梦境缥缈远去了。天还没亮。环绕周围的是蓝色气泡状的防御魔法。克莱尔西昂还在睡，裹着已经看不出原来颜色的斗篷。一种并不舒适、但同时能以最快速度爬起来应战的姿势。那枚大概是幸运物的挂坠垂落到他心脏的位置。他只占用很小一块地方。二代露基梅德斯原本打算利用时间琢磨头顶的魔力制造君，但它在他手中总是气息微弱。林子里静得可怕，他不知道对方是否用了噤声魔法。

星辰开始褪色的时候，他在附近削掉了一只野鸡的头。他提着战利品回到原处，在一旁搭起柴火准备早餐。随即他意识到他没法生火。他没带相关工具，也不可能用魔法点一团出来，传送门不能做这个。他更不敢叫醒他对面坐着的勇者，尽管睡着了，但对方还是散发出一股低压。

克莱尔西昂睁开眼睛的时候就看到魔力制造君从那个色差分明的脑袋上被取下来，而它的临时宿主正准备做一件蠢事。他觉得这个能点火吗？

“你在做什么？”

“……我打了野鸡，克莱尔西昂先生。”

糟糕的开始。克莱尔西昂整理衣装的动作停顿了一下，年轻的魔族没注意到这个。他可以用恶毒的语言嘲讽对方拙劣的魔法，但海蓝色眼睛小心翼翼地恳求着，他想到自己这么大的时候还在放跑晚餐的野鸡，于是他什么也没有说，只是帮忙生了火。

几周后准魔王开始包办这些日常事宜。这直接使他们的旅途中多出了许多零碎的空闲，而克莱尔西昂并不急着赶路。二代露基梅德斯曾经对此提出疑惑，他这么回答了：

“我的确是去魔王城找那家伙算账……嗯，你问我们为什么不赶路？一个传送魔法就能到那边吧。你以为我是为了什么才走这一程的，观光旅游吗？”

二代露基梅德斯几乎感到挫败了。关于人类的思想，感情，联系，他不了解这些，只能小心翼翼避开。而夜晚同样难熬，晚上休息的时间却加长了。第三十天的时候他们在人类的村镇附近落脚。魔法很显眼，因此克莱尔西昂拒绝使用，他选择手动的防御模式……他自己守夜，因为他的新旅伴并不擅长战斗，很遗憾这点在千年后也一样。二代露基梅德斯又一次在天亮前爬起来的时候——

“继续睡，闲聊，练习魔法。选一个。”克莱尔西昂说。

而谈话就是这样开始的。二代露基梅德斯发起对话的技巧近乎拙劣，尤其是对人类：

“您为什么不用防御魔法？”

“因为它自带夜光特效。”

谈话就这样开始了。之后夜聊的内容开始跳出透明款的防御魔法，涉及了特产，衣着品味，地方传说，野外生存技能，生长痛……等等，无足轻重的东西。

关于生长痛，二代露基梅德斯几乎没经历过。种族差异。代沟。他出生四个月的时候就长到现在这么高了。而关于特产的对话则是这样的：

勇者：“以前我家后山有种苹果。”

魔王：“魔界也有，但种在很偏远的地方。”

勇者：“嗯，在哪里？路上能经过吗？”

魔王：“在魔界的入口处，但我们是用传送门过来的，不会经过了。要走回路吗？”

勇者（有点失落地）：“不用了。还是说我家后山的树吧，我没能看到它结果。”

魔王：“魔界的苹果因为种在了变异的土壤里，味道很糟糕。”

没人在意对方是否听懂自己在讲什么。二代露基梅德斯倒是对人界的苹果憧憬了很久。后来他们偶尔也聊魔王。短途旅行，进行到这一步挺不容易的，开始的时候他们只敢打这个地雷话题的擦边球，例如：

“露基梅德斯在魔界怎么样？”克莱尔西昂突然问。他们的前一个话题是衣着品味。难道他觉得这个过渡很自然？二代露基梅德斯想。他是直接被吓到了：

“……哪方面的？”

“哪方面的？”克莱尔西昂重复了一遍，显得漫不经心。

这算反问吗？二代露基梅德斯飞快地搜寻着答案。放过他吧，他真的不懂人类的脑回路。他只会连擦边球也避开。而克莱尔西昂还坐在旁边等着回答，二代露基梅德斯打赌他自己都不知道他想要的答案是什么。这怎么能给出满意的回答呢？准魔王感觉对方的红色眼睛像把刀架在自己脖子上，啊，露基梅德斯的眼睛也是这个色，他想。他忘了自己戴着制造君的时候同样双眼血红。

于是他咽了口唾沫，慢慢地说：“……蠢的那方面？”

“……你变聪明了。”克莱尔西昂把悬着的一口气吐出来。夜色里，二代露基梅德斯不清楚他是否在笑。很奇怪，但确实如此。勇者接着说：“所以，他还是那么蠢？”

“嗯。”这就是毫无疑问的肯定句了。“他连头发都打理不好……”

“意料之中。”克莱尔西昂说。“有人帮他绑头发吗？”

“没有。至少我离开魔界的时候没有。”他试着回忆，（克莱尔西昂插了一句：“他早该剪了。”）“我最后一次看到他的时候，他的前发有一撮被削短了，头上的翅膀也掉了一边……之前我以为那个翅膀是真的。”

“哦，那是我干的。露基梅德斯剪头发的技术很烂，克莱尔剪头发的技术也很烂，换了那个猎奇的发型之后大概从来没剪过吧。我还帮忙剪了头发呢。”

啊，好像一不小心听到了信息量很大的发言，二代露基梅德斯想。和以前一样，勇者一点也不在意他能否理解话里的含义。重要的是他说，而不是他听。擦边球就此结束了。

第六十天的故事会开场之前，克莱尔西昂从行李里翻出两个苹果。二代露基梅德斯的眼睛都瞪大了。

“这是哪里来的？”

“人界，”克莱尔西昂咬了一口左手拿着的苹果，把另一个扔给他，“干嘛那种表情，你不是一直想吃吗？”

他接住那个和心脏有着相似颜色的果子。看起来还很新鲜，至于是买的还是偷摘的就不清楚了。

“摘的。”克莱尔西昂说。

巧合？还是说……默契？二代露基梅德斯有些不可思议地看着对方。传说中的勇者正在啃苹果，看起来就像个无害的良家少年。他怎么知道我想吃苹果的事？

“事实上，”克莱尔西昂一边咀嚼，一边轻描淡写地说，“你知道存在着读心的魔法吗？”

“你……”二代露基梅德斯手里的进口苹果差点掉到地上。他现在心情如何？惊讶？愤怒？羞耻？不，他应该还没学会理解羞耻才对。那么，感到被背叛了？克莱尔西昂观察着对方万花筒似的面部表情，心想这家伙一定被吓坏了，甚至忘记了用敬语。但其实他只是在想：见鬼，全是错觉，不是默契，只是魔法。只是魔法。

克莱尔西昂觉得再不说点什么，他的苹果真要掉到地上了：“如你所见，魔法有很多种，攻击，防御，探知，读心，甚至绘画，作曲，照相，烹饪，例如烤美味吐司……”后半句基本是胡诌的了，尤其是照相的部分。克莱尔西昂不确定是否有照相的魔法。

确实有照相的魔法，但话出口之后二代露基梅德斯还以为他也知道呢。

“为什么对我用……？”

“练习。”克莱尔西昂无辜地看了他一眼，接着继续低头咬苹果，“你不想练习不代表我也不想，别再露出那种表情了，我知道你只能用传送门。我以前没对别人用过这个……苹果也不过是无足轻重的事吧。”

他的搭档只能嚼着干巴巴的苹果，仿佛说什么都是不合时宜的。读心术该和照相魔法划到一起才对。他好任性，二代露基梅德斯想。

“你是怎么知道苹果的？”勇者已经吃完了，拎着苹果核，看起来想找块地方把它埋起来。

“在词典上，”他回答，“这有点奇怪，但确实如此。对于很多东西，我是先知道概念，后来才见到实物的。魔界的苹果我也尝过了……不快的回忆。您打算把它埋起来吗？”

“嗯，”克莱尔西昂自说自话地讲着，“以前有人教我的……虽然苹果肯定长不出来，但在魔界的土地上，谁知道呢……唉，这里只有岩石，算了吧。”他坐回原位。二代露基梅德斯在等他提出下一个消磨时间的话题，同时有一种预感，关于自己说谎的技术也很糟糕这一点，马上就要应验了。克莱尔西昂想了好一会儿，或许是因为踌躇：

“我呢？你是怎么知道我的？”

“在魔界的通缉令上。”在露基梅德斯的相册里。当时他还没有长到现在这样高，空间门也还用不好，于是他搬了垫脚的东西，椅子叠椅子，才够得着魔王的书架顶层。艾鲁夫·诺片巴编著的《魔法的魔》放在那里。家庭相册也放在那里。“……批准通缉的签名还是我签的。”二代露基梅德斯不太情愿地补充了一句。这次是真话。真话让谎言变得更逼真。

“哦，现在被自己通缉的感觉好吗？”

“不，克莱尔西昂先生。”

“他提及过我吗？”

“嗯……嗯？”二代露基梅德斯感到自己在梦境中一脚踏空。克莱尔西昂看着他，表情像在说，你在惊讶什么，我只是问得露骨一点而已。然而魔王与父亲并不是个只让一人踌躇的话题。“哪方面的？”他犹豫地说。

“……我想知道的那方面？”

不是头发、甜度偏好、断掉的装饰系翅膀，也不是通缉令的编写。

“……我不清楚您意指的内容。”我无法给出你想要的答案，他悲哀地想。这么回述的话对方会感到失落的，因此他换了一种表达方式：“我所了解的那部分魔王……总体来讲，他很糟糕，您不会想听的。”

沉默漂浮了仿佛一千年那么久。“还有什么是你能讲的吗？”魔王的儿子说。

但他已经想到能轻松气氛的结束语了。文字游戏很累。“我可以引述吗？”

克莱尔西昂把半张脸埋进手臂与膝盖围成的狭小的圈里：“你讲吧。”

二代露基梅德斯的棒读内容如下：今天，我回家拿了趟东西，路上，好衰，居然碰到了西碳，啊，真的是，好危险，好危险，差点就被他炸掉了一条腿，引述结束。

这显然起到了一定的搞笑效果。克莱尔西昂稍微嗤笑了一下，把苹果的残骸丢进篝火：“我准备休息了。”

“好的。我守夜？”

“嗯。”他把斗篷解下来铺开。“魔族都像你一样睡得那么少吗？”

“不。只是因为夜晚是袭击人类的黄金时段。”二代露基梅德斯看着他把自己卷起来，“您呢？”

“唔……反正我以后会睡很久，”他选了一个侧躺的姿势，“虽然我不想睡，但是不睡明天没劲赶路啊。”

“观光旅游？”

“当然不。你不是学得很快吗？”

“那么，世界和平之类的？”

“世界和平是你的活儿。”

今天就到这里了。渐渐地只剩下了平稳的呼吸声，还有柴火燃烧的声音。二代露基梅德斯把制造君从头顶摘下来，汹涌的蓝色火焰溢出他的指隙。漫漫长夜最适合拿来回忆过去的事，他想起自己刚刚被创造出来的时候，魔王让他做的第一件事情。打开通向人界的门。

那片区域很大……我要连接哪里？

连接我想去的地方。

结果是魔王显而易见地失望了。的确，传送门可以去到同一时刻的任何地点。而知道西西里和雷克被传送到了露基梅德斯死后两个月的空间里的只有艾鲁夫、阿鲁夫和读者朋友们。

那本相册，它从书架顶层掉下来，落地时摊开在了最麻烦的一页。他捡起相册。他好像稍微知道克莱尔西昂想从他这里得到什么了。但问题只有一遍，不会再经过第二次。

“……西昂先生？”

克莱尔西昂好像已经睡着了。

他深吸一口气，压低了声音：“您刚才有用读心魔法吗？”

“……没有。”隔了一会儿，闷闷的声音从裹起的织物下传过来。

他捡起相册，凭借自己对魔王的印象，再加上魔界传言的论证，认定画面里最邋遢的那个人应该是露基梅德斯。他还应该有个妻子，但相册里没有她的影子，一张也没有。


End file.
